1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic head slider to be used for a suspendible magnetic head assembly for conducting magnetic recording and reproducing operations on magnetic discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monolithic type suspendible magnetic head assemblies prepared by using sintered ferrite such as Mn--Zn ferrite for head cores and sliders have been widely used for magnetic recording and reproducing operations.
A monolithic type magnetic head assembly is normally prepared in the following manner. A material block made of sintered ferrite such as Mn--Zn ferrite is machined to form a flat slider block and a head core block having a U-shaped section. A side of the slider block is glass cemented to the head core block. Thereafter, the head core block is notched at a predetermined regular interval along the cemented surface of the slider block to form a number of head cores having a predetermined width that corresponds to said interval. Then, a number of negative pressure grooves are formed along the cemented surface of the head cores on the side of the slider block that comes to face a rigid disc with a view of increasing the suspendibility of the head cores. The surface of the slider block is then lapped to reduce the coarseness of the surface. The slider block is sliced along the direction perpendicular to the cemented surface of each of the head cores by using a grindstone with a granularity between No. 400 and 800 to obtain a number of sliders. Finally, a plurality of monolithic type magnetic head assemblies are formed by chamfering the edges of each slider surface and those of each head core into a predetermined pattern.
A magnetic head prepared by the prior art as described above is accompanied by a drawback. The particles on the top layer of the slider can easily come off since the slider, as well as the head core, is prepared by sintering a powdery ferrite material. When the separated particles attach to a magnetic disc or a magnetic medium for information storage, a head crash phenomenon can occur, destroying the magnetic layer on the surface of the disc as some of separated particles are held in the space between the magnetic head and the magnetic disc. Solutions for the problem of head crash have been sought for some time since such phenomena can occur frequently as the recording track is narrowed and, accordingly, the height of the suspended magnetic head is reduced to achieve a high density recording.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a magnetic head slider that can effectively prevent separation of particles from the top layer of the slider.